Hitting The Road Less Traveled
by Bergslaw
Summary: Begins where Hitting The Open Road ends...so if you have not read that I'd suggest (but you can just read this and figure out where we're at too so it's not too big a deal). This is a mostly happy fun fic with some humor, a few serious moments, and lots of love. Hope you enjoy.
1. Coming Home

Hitting The Road Less Traveled

Maura sat down. The long day finally over, getting back to their hotel room was at the top of her list of priorities. Jane had been so cute. She was always so attentive to Maura's needs. Maura liked being taken care of by Jane. It made her feel special.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked sitting down next to Maura on the bed. She reached down and took Maura's left foot in her hand and began to rub it.

"I'm good," Maura smiled, "considering I speak for two people."

Jane laughed. "How is your back? Still bothering you?"

"No actually not anymore."

"And your feet?" Jane asked.

"Right now…they couldn't be more happy," Maura winked.

"I aim to please," Jane said taking Maura's right foot into her hand and rubbing the base. Maura let out a soft moan.

"God…that feels so good," she said.

"Maura, hun…don't moan…you're killing me here," Jane smiled. "Sigh if you must…but remember our 'no moaning' rule."

"Right, sorry." Maura smiled at Jane's now blushing face. "You…okay?"

"Me…oh yeah," Jane smiled. Maura shifted her body and moved closer to Jane.

"What are you doing Maur?" Jane asked.

"Well," Maura smiled, "I want to tend to your needs too."

"Honey," Jane laughed, "you're the one with the bun in the oven…your needs come first. Besides, you're tired. We had a long day."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked leaning in and kissing Jane's neck.

"You…you're killing me here…"Jane whispered. "I…must…have…will…power…must…say…no…" Jane exhaled as Maura began to unbutton her top button. "Maura," Jane stilled her hand. "How about a rain check?"

Maura's answer came in the cutest yet simplest forms imaginable to her wife…a yawn. Jane chuckled and laid Maura back in the bed, resting her hand on top of Maura's stomach.

"Baby's first kick," Jane smiled, "Is there a page for that in our baby book?"

Maura only smiled, "I don't think so, Detective."

"Too bad."

Maura felt her eyes grow heavy. "Close your eyes Maur," Jane said softly as she pulled the blanket up over them. "Do you want anything to drink before bed?"

"No thank you," Maura said already half asleep.

"Good night Doc."

"Good night moon…it's goodnight moon…we're going to have to work on you with that one," Maura smiled eyes closed.

"So I think I've had my full of Disney World," Jane said as she and Maura made their way through the horrendous crowds. "Is it me or is it just way too busy here?"

"I agree. Let's trade in our mouse ears for some quiet place on the west side of the beach…ohhh…or maybe even the islands. We could go down there too."

"Hum, tempting," Jane smiled. "I've always wanted to snorkel."

"Well you can snorkel your little heart away," Maura laughed, "I on the other hand will be beached properly like the whale I am."

Jane playfully slapped her arm, "Not funny."

"Sorry…I know…no fat pregnancy jokes. But…can I at least poke fun at my ankle…"

"No," Jane said seriously.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah well…now playing the role of my mother…"

Maura started laughing. "If your mother heard you say that she'd kill you."

"Yeah and if she heard you saying those things she'd kill you."

"Good point."

"How about we check out of this place, and take off for the Islands today?"

"You read my mind," Maura smiled.

"After all these years together…I'd hope so."

Maura laughed and walked closer to Jane, she winked, "What am I thinking now?"

Jane looked at her for a moment, "Honey I don't think Drew Barrymore swings that way, but kinky just the same." Jane walked away laughing.

"You're evil woman!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"God could it get any better than this?" Jane asked as she sipped from her rum and coke. Maura watched her and smiled. "How's your virgin?" Jane asked

"Very good thank you."

"And these cute little umbrella's…aren't they just adorable!" Jane laughed.

"Yes they are. I wish you could buy these."

"I think you can."

"Really? I can never find them anywhere."

"We could just swipe some from the Dirty robber next time." Jane laughed.

"Stealing…Jane Rizzoli!"

"Oh don't act so shocked Dr Isles…you know I'm kidding," Jane teased.

"I know," Maura winked. She eyed Jane up and down. "You're like the best eye candy on this beach."

"Maura," Jane blushed.

"Oh you're so cute. All of our time together as friends and a couple and you still blush when I compliment your body. I hope we never grow out of this stage."

Jane leaned and whispered in Maura's ear, "Never."

"So…with the vacation almost over…we've got a lot of stuff that's going to be doing down these next few months."

"I know. It's so exciting," Jane exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Me either."

"So we're decided light blue right?"

"Light blue?" Maura asked lost in the conversation.

"Yeah for the baby's room." Jane said reminding her of their ongoing discussion of wall color.

"Oh see I thought we had decided on yellow."

"Blue," Jane said batting her eyes.

"Yellow," Maura imitated Jane.

"Blue."

"Yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yellow."

"Yellow." Jane smiled. She decided picking and choosing her battles would be better.

Dinner was good, and the day on the beach had been the best medicine for both women. It was quiet peaceful and just relaxing…exactly what a vacation should be.

"Come here," Maura motioned Jane over to the bed.

Jane smiled and walked over to the bed. Maura reached up and began to unbutton Jane's top. As she kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked softly between soft moans.

"Oh yeah," Maura smiled as she pulled off her own top.

Jane spun Maura around and laid her back on the top gently placing herself at Maura's side as she began kissing her. "I love your kisses," Maura said between them.

"God I want you," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"The feeling is more than mutual…I've been worked up since seeing you in that blue bikini today."

Jane pulled back, "Really?"

"God yes," Maura laughed. "It was all I could do not to have my way with you right there on the beach in front of king titan himself."

"King Titan?" Jane asked raising her eye brawl.

"Yeah, God of the Sea."

"Honey…no more Xena talk before love making," Jane smiled and began kissing her way down Maura's belly, making sure to kiss the baby as well.

"I hate to see this vacation end," Maura said softly.

"I know…but we have a whole new world waiting for us once we get back."

"I know," Maura smiled running her fingers through Jane's hair…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Two months later..._**

Maura looked out the window of her office and watched the people walking back and forth from the labs. She smiled remembering this morning when she had woke. The windows of her home showed the clear signs winter was arriving. In the corners you could see the frost and if you looked close enough you could even make out the crystals. It seemed to be forever ago she and Jane were sitting on the beaches of the coast enjoying the sun, making love in the afternoon, and drinking from glasses that had little umbrellas on them. But in truth it was almost three months ago. Since then their whole world had been turned upside down.

The one thing Maura had planned on was not planning, and for the great Dr Isles who organized everything, this was a huge step. The world had been upside down and backwards lately. Maura sighed.

Standing and putting her coat on she walked to the front doors of the station. Normally she and Jane took their own cars into work, never really knowing what their schedules would or could be, and Maura noted quickly the darkness had engulfed the city of Boston just awhile ago and Maura was now standing alone, waiting for Jane to pick her up. Maura's car had gone in for some mechanical work.

"Why the sigh?" Angela asked from the doorway.

"Just thinking," Maura said turning around and facing her mother-in-law.

"Still in debate huh? Yellow or blue?"

Maura just laughed, "Yeah something like that."

"You know you two will have to decide on a color before the baby is born…since the whole point of a nursery is for it to be completed before the baby comes," Angela said pointing to Maura's belly to make her point.

"I know. We had decided on yellow…and then Jane showed me this most darling blue and I loved it…but once Jane saw the yellow she preferred that. It's kind of funny."

"Ying and yang," Angela said.

"What's that?" Maura hadn't quite heard Angela's soft mumble.

"You and Jane…Vince and I call you our little Ying and Yang's."

"Oh," Maura laughed. "True…I guess you're right."

"So…how is Jane? I've barely seen her this week."

"Good. They've been following up on leads the last three days."

"I'm so proud of her," Angela smiled. "She's been so great mom. She is so tentative to your needs you know?"

"I know," Maura smiled.

"I love seeing you two. It's kind of sweet really. I…I guess I just want you to know how happy I am for you Maura, In case I don't say that enough."

"Thanks Angela."

"I…well I know I haven't always been the most supportive or the most understanding when it comes to things in Jane's life. But…you must know by now just seeing you this happy…makes me happy."

"Hey Maur," Jane called out walking to the front of the station. "Sorry I'm late. I…Oh hi Ma," Jane smiled. She leaned in and hugged her mother. "You need a ride too?"

"I'm fine thanks sweetie," Angela said kissing Jane. "How was work?"

"Long," Jane smiled. "I'm famished."

"How about I make us some tea when we get home?" Maura asked.

"Sound good Maur. Later Ma," Jane led Maura away to the car.

"Night Angela."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane looked at Maura who seemed to be unusually quiet all night. "More tea?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Maura smiled enjoying the calming feeling Jane always seemed to bring her.

"You okay Maur?" Jane asked concerned. "I mean you're being pretty quiet."

"Yeah just thinking."

"Want to share or is it private thoughts?"

"Jane," Maura said softly, "I have no private thoughts," she smiled. "I share everything with you."

"So spill," Jane smiled and sat down next to Maura taking her hand. "What's got you so quiet?"

"The baby."

"The baby?" Jane asked. "Is something wrong?" Jane began to get very nervous.

"No…no the baby is fine."

"Oh…okay. Well what about the baby?"

"Do you think we're being fair to it?"

"How so?"

"I mean…with us as it's parents…it's going to get teased a lot. Do you think…I mean we have so much to deal with because of who we are. Is it fair to drag a helpless child into something like that where it's going to be harassed and ridiculed because of who we are."

"Maura," Jane said sighing, "where is this coming from? This isn't you."

"I just keep thinking that maybe we're not being fair to this child."

"Maura this child is our future. This child is going to have two parents who love it, two parents who will support it, two parents that would die to protect it. Not many kids are that lucky," Jane said softly. "Kids get teased, they get picked up. Some are too small, some too big. Some are smart others not…I mean you can't protect your kids from everything but you can love them and support them…it doesn't matter who you are. Family has no definition Maura."

"I know…I know," Maura began to cry. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"Hey it's okay," Jane said pulling her in for a hug. "it's okay."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane and Maura watched the snow fall outside the window. The temperature had dropped just enough that night so the snow fall from earlier had continued. Jane placed her hand on Maura's stomach and began humming an old Celtic tune.

"Jane?"

"Hum?"

"I…I'm sorry for earlier this evening." Maura wiped a tear. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Jane whispered kissing her wife's cheek. "I understand."

"I don't want you to think I'm having second thought or doubting this choice." There, Maura had said it.

"I don't…I mean…I hadn't thought that till…"

Maura sat up in bed and looked at Jane. "Jane I love you more than anything in my life…well you and our baby. I just had a bad day and something happened that made me doubt for just the briefest of seconds that we made the right choice in bringing a child into our relationship. And after I had this doubt…even though it was just a second…I felt guilty and the guiltier I felt the worse it got. And then I saw you and your mom and I just kept running over fears and…and…I'm sorry." Maura felt herself begin to cry again.

"What happened?"

"I…some men at a coffee shop this morning he gave me a dirty look and he and another man were talking about me. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying I just knew it was directed to me. And it made me mad and…I'm not like that usually I just don't give a damn what others think or say but then…I saw one of them look down at our baby and then another one and they shook their heads and got up and left."

"Maura…I'm sorry."

"No…don't be. I just…in that brief second I thought, 'How can we bring child into a world so full of hate and prejudice.'"

"Well what they did and said and made you feel was wrong." Jane placed her hand on Maura's arm for a show of support.

"It's not that which had me so upset…it's that I let them get to me you know? I…I don't usually care about people like that. But today…today I did. God, please let it be hormones," Maura smiled and looked at Jane.

Jane laid her wife back in bed and tossed the stray hairs out of her eyes. "SO that's what had you so upset. Maura…it upset me and I wasn't even there so I can imagine how it made you feel. But…you knew, we both knew, we were going to have to deal with people like that."

"I know. I just wasn't ready…at least not before my first cup of coffee."

"Oh yeah…speaking of that…I thought you were giving up coffee?" Jane asked teasingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"Honey…they can ask me to give up the wine and I'll do. No smoking…no problem since I don't smoke…I can even give up making love to my beautiful wife if I must…but giving up all forms of caffeine…I just can't do it," Maura smiled. "Besides, the doctor said it's perfectly fine for me to have coffee…just not by the barrel."

"I know…I know," Jane laughed.

"And it was a half and half."

"A what and what?" Jane asked not following Maura.

"Half regular half decaf."

"Maura…I love you," Jane smiled and hugged her wife.

Maura woke to the sound of the birds chirping. She picked up the phone and called into work. "Hi Val- I'm not going to be in today. No…no nothing's wrong. I'm just taking a personal day. Yes Val, the baby is fine," Maura smiled. "Okay…okay…yes and could you see to it that those papers on my desk get filed and the Gooshi file is sent back today. We need them to sign on those reports before I can file them. Okay. You too. Thanks Val."

Maura made her way downstairs where she could smell her favorite meal in the world cooking. Jane, who had been singing to the radio that played the tune, "Shake it Up Baby" bobbed her head to the music and flipped the pancakes.

"You didn't!" Maura smiled.

"Oh I did!" Jane smiled back. "Though it was scheduled for a delivery to your bed…but I guess a nice breakfast at the table will do just fine."

"Have I told you I love you?" Maura asked as she picked up a strip of freshly cooked bacon. "God that's good."

"Bacon, pancakes…with…garlic," Jane made a disgusted look. "Gross by the way."

"Watch it Rizzoli…else you get the next baby with the…how did you put it, 'crazy and disturbing cravings.'"

Jane laughed, "Yeah I know," Jane kissed Maura cheek. "So as I was saying your Bacon, lovely and freshly cooked Garlic pancakes, freshly squeezed OJ, one cup of coffee...black, eggs, toast, and…fresh strawberries from the market down the street."

"Gosh you're ambitious this morning," Maura laughed.

"No…just went running," Jane smiled back.

"Oh…how I miss our morning run," Maura smiled. "You better be keeping up with me once I have our baby…cause I've got about 25 baby pounds to lose here."

"No…you're perfect," Jane smiled.

"You read that response in the "My Wife's having a baby" handbook didn't you?" Maura teased.

"Page 34 chapter 4," Jane winked.

"So what time are you out of here?" Maura asked.

"Well if interviews go the way I suspect they should and we close the case I'll be home around 7 tonight."

"Okay."

"You?"

"I called in for a day off."

"Really?" Jane smiled.

"Yeah…me and junior here are taking a personal day," Maura smiled.

"Oh I wish I could take the day off with you," Jane said sadly.

"It's okay Hun…besides," Maura lowered her voice seductively, "We're working on a romantic dinner for two with a private show in the back afterwards."

Jane raised an eye brawl. "I'll absolutely be sure not to be home late for that." She smiled at Maura who licked her lips. Jane gulped as Maura started to giggle.

"It's hard to pull of sexy when you've got a baby coming."

"You…do it quite well." Jane said as her voice cracked on the word quite.

TBC

A:N Okay guys so many of you asked for a part 2 that I decided to do it. I hope you enjoy. This will be a goofy fic and with some serious moments here and there. I hope you enjoy it. Please review :)

Special THANK YOU to all the supportive people out there who have taken the time to review, follow, and send some love. I want you to know how much it is appreciated and how much it inspires me to write even more. Thank you.


	2. A Night In

Maura lit the last of the candles. She smiled, satisfied at the work she had gotten done today. Arranging the sparkling cider that sat in the cooling pot, and then checking the roast one last time, Maura went to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror knew what was missing. Walking into their bedroom Maura took out the small pearl earrings Jane had bought her this year for their anniversary.

Maura knew pregnant couldn't always pull off sexy, but she was impressed with the way she looked. Jane had made a habit of telling her each day how wonderful she looked, but Maura did feel more self assured in moments like this. She had bought herself a few outfits as well as evening dresses. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Mom's going to be home soon. We better get the last of things ready."

Maura smiled and checked to make sure she had cleaned everything up. It was perfect. Jane would have no idea. "Your mother's pretty good huh?" Maura said rubbing her stomach again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane took out her key and with heavy sigh walked through their door. The first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers. Wild flowers. Then the soft music playing in the background caught her attention. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"I'm home… woman I love," Jane said playfully. Maura came out of the kitchen dressed in a black low cut dress.

"Well, woman that you love says welcome." Maura winked and walked over to Jane and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I was good in a previous life or something right?" Jane smiled. "I can't believe you did all this…"

"Well, I thought a nice quiet night for the two of us would be perfect."

"You sent Ma to Frankie's huh?" Jane asked knowing it would get a laugh from Maura. Jane took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Go on upstairs. I've got a nice hot bath all ready for you with the oils and candles going."

"Maura," Jane said softly, "Aren't I suppose to be taking care of you and seeing to your needs…not the other way around?" Jane asked guilty.

"Are you kidding me? Jane you treat me like a princess. This is just my way of returning the favor." Maura smiled. She spanked Jane on the butt, "now get up there and wash the smell of Boston streets off of you." Jane kissed her wife on last time and made her way upstairs. As she rounded the corner she stopped and backed up two steps.

"Oh my god," Jane smiled and walked into the room. "Maura this is amazing!" she smiled.

"You like?" Maura asked rounding the corner.

"It's…its beautiful!" Jane said looking at the baby's room. "How did you get this done today? You didn't do it yourself did you?" Jane asked now growing concerned.

"No," Maura laughed. "I'm good but I'm not that good. Besides painting and patching a room is a little too guy for me." Jane laughed, "Now the shopping for it I did do on my own," Maura smiled.

"Who…how…when?"

"Frankie came over…and Tommy. Lots of muscles and determination at my disposal for the whole day." Maura said making sure she had answered all the questions.

"They did this…you did this. You guys are amazing!"

"I know," Maura said as she reached a hand up and patted her own shoulder. "See…me patting my own back. Now…to the bath with you," Maura smiled. She pushed Jane toward the bathroom.

Jane began to undress.

"Need any help?" Maura asked.

"Always," Jane answered.

Maura walked to Jane and helped her take off her shirt. She spun Jane around and slowly began to unhook her bra. But she ceased the process and began touching her shoulders. "You're tense," Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

"Long day," Jane whispered back.

"Then I guess this bath will do you well," Maura said as she ran her hands around the front part of Jane and then up, pulling down her straps, exposing her breast. Maura was pretty sure she heard Jane whimper which brought a smile to her face. She walked behind Jane, leaned forward and kissed the back of Jane's neck. Jane head tilted back.

"Oh Maura, God I love you so much." Maura pulled back.

"I've got dinner," she said softly. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you going."

Jane smiled, "Don't worry about…but after dinner," Jane just smiled and winked. Maura laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll be right down." Jane smiled and jumped into the tub. "God this feels good."

Maura turned around from the door and looked at Jane, "You haven't felt anything yet." Maura closed the door behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Maura this is delicious," Jane said eating her meal.

"More sparkling cider?" Maura asked.

"Yes please," Jane smiled.

"So guess who I ran into today?" Maura asked.

"Who?"

"Casey."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. He asked for me to give you his best."

"Well that was nice," Jane smiled. She stopped chewing and got a far off look on her face.

"What's wrong hun?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head. "Just me thinking."

"About what?" Maura asked tilting her head curious as to what Jane was so caught up in.

"That winter."

"Oh," Maura understood and nodded her head.

"I hurt him. I hurt you."

"Hey," Maura said, "see me? Do I look hurt? Jane…Casey moved on and met a great woman…they have two kids. You and I are about to have our own. You can't think like that."

"I love you Maura."

"I love you too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura walked over to the radio "You know my Dad is big Elvis fan," she said smiling.

"OH yeah?"

"Oh yeah. In fact," Maura pressed a button and began to make her way back to Jane. "The first song he and mother ever danced too," Maura said extending her hand. Jane smiled and took it. Maura pulled Jane to her. In the darkness of the room lit only by candles, Maura and Jane danced to the "Can't Stop Falling In Love with You" by Elvis Presley.

'_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a mistake? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows to the sea so in goes something's are meant to be. Something are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Jane, whose head now rest on the crook of Maura's neck took in her wife's scent. "You smell wonderful," Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's neckline. Maura, whose eyes now closed from the contact, lifted her head and leaned up to capture Jane's lips.

"Come on," Maura said taking Jane's hand and leading her toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked acting like she knew nothing of what was to come next.

"To our bedroom."

"For what?" Jane asked softly.

"Whatever you want," Maura winked.

Jane who looked like a kid at Christmas simple broke out into a sprint. Maura chuckled and blew out the candles.

"That was…that was…" Jane said breathing heavy as she tried to articulate what it was she was feeling.

"Good? Great? Amazing?" Maura said trying to help her lover out.

"God no…I don't think I could find a word to describe how…no…I take it back. Earth Moving…that was earth moving." Jane said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My secret," Maura smiled.

"God Maura…that was…like I mean…" Jane said still unable to fully formulate a sentence.

Maura held a finger up to Jane's lips. "Shhhh, I understand," Maura laughed.

"What about you?" Jane asked rolled on her side. "What can I do for you?"

"You already did," Maura said.

"But I didn't…"Jane saw Maura blush, "really?"

"Oh yeah," Maura laughed and lowered her head.

Jane smiled and pulled Maura to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Maura laughed. "Good day?"

"Oh yes," Jane said. "Thank you for an amazing night."

"You're welcome." Maura yawned and closed her eyes. Jane moved in closer. She placed her hand on Maura's belly.

"How was your day kid?" Jane asked. "Oh yeah? No kidding." Maura just watched and smiled as Jane nodded her head. "Oh sure, that can be tough. Okay. Okay. She google's even when I'm not here? Oh my."

"What are you doing?" Maura asked smiling.

"I'm taking to our child." Jane said laughing. She moved closer and kissed Maura's belly. "Night baby." Jane moved up closer to Maura. "Goodnight wife," she kissed Maura.

"Goodnight baby," Maura smiled.

"Jane…Jane," Maura said softly shaking Jane's still form.

"Uh…wha…"Jane rolled on her side. She had just finally fallen asleep. "I put the owl in the fridge Ma."

"Jane…"

"Huh…Maur? What's wrong?"

"Water…" Maura said taking a deep breath.

"Oh okay," Jane said rubbing her eyes. She pulled her blanket off her and stood. "You want ice?"

"Water…I think my water broke Jane!" Maura said her voice not so calm anymore.

"What?!" Jane who was now fully awake ran to Maura's side of the bed. "okay…okay don't panic…come on."


End file.
